Beginning of Somethin' Special (GaLe)
by sorcererweekly
Summary: Just a random beginning of a story I hope to have go on for a long time. A fanfiction about my OTP: Gajeel x Levy! Really, its about them getting into a relationship, and fluff afterwards. Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**"Beginning of Somethin' Special (GaLe)"**

**Soo, I haven't posted anything besides a story that I deleted a month ago. This time around, I decided to write a story about Fairy Tail since that is my favorite anime! I am going to try to make this a decent storyline for you. Hopefully you like it. Did I miss anything? Oh yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima the mastermind behind the stories! ;3 enjoy**

* * *

_Levy's POV_

Lately I have been feeling a certain someone staring at me a lot. It is kinda strange, yet I don't mind it. I continue to read my book about how to translate advanced runes. After getting bored, I decided to walk over to the bar.

"Hi Levy, do you want something", asks Mira.

"Sure, can I get some water" I reply.

Noticing that person, Gajeel, looking at me again, I just ignore it.

"Shrimp, where is your crew?" he asks.

"Out on a job that they didn't want me to go on since they think it's too dangerous for me."

"I see."

And that is the end of our conversation. Whenever I talk to him, he cuts it short. That's why I don't understand why he looks at me all the time. It's so weird, for myself, I keep having some strange feelings about him that I don't understand.

As soon as I finish my water, I wave bye to everyone and head home.

* * *

_Gajeel's POV_

'Why can't I get a grip on myself? She obviously notices that I look at her all the time' I think to myself. She finishes her water and heads for her house. I feel achy now that she has left.

"Aish."

"What's wrong Gajeel?"

"Nothin'."

"That isn't nothing, you seem…anxious. Why?"

"Not sure, cat. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me finish this kiwi slice,"

He gobbles it up and we head out.

-(Time skip)-

On my way home I see a certain bluenette carrying like fifteen books at once. She stumbles and drops some. I head over to her side and help pick them up.

"You know, I could've done it myself," she mumbles.

"Yeah, but you looked so helpless that I felt the need to help you."

"Hmph!"

"Anyways, let's head to your house with these. Which way?" I ask.

"Follow me," she says.

* * *

_Third person POV_

Levy leads Gajeel down the street to her house. Grabbing her keys, she opens the door holding it open for him to go in.

"Shorty, where do you want these?" he asks.

"R-right over there on my coffee table," she replies.

He scans over her home: quaint, neat, and full of books. A perfect fit for Levy as a house. She had a sofa couch that was brown, a glass coffee table, lamp in the corner, lots of bookshelves with books, and the kitchen was to the left of the room when you walked through the door. After setting the books down, the small girl tells him to sit and she'll make him some coffee in return for helping her. Seems that Gajeel forgot about Lily, who was looking around as well from the door.

"Sure, thanks shorty."

"Lily, you want some kiwi juice? I have some," she asks the exceed.

"Thank you Levy," he says.

The bluenette gets started on a pot of coffee while pulling the juice out of the fridge. She pours the juice into a mini glass for the cat, and then grabs two red mugs from the cabinet for herself and the man.

* * *

_Gajeel's POV_

Watching her do her thing, was pretty interesting since he doesn't do any of that stuff at home. 'I normally just eat my three meals at the guild, and eat iron at home,' he thinks to himself.

"Okay…her is your coffee!"

She hands him his cup. 'Smells great, hehe.'

"What do you want in it? Milk and sugar, oh! and how much of each?"

"One of each."

After adding that to his cup, she settles into the seat next to him. 'She's kinda close,' he thought. His face begins to feel hot.

"Is the drink to hot? Your face looks red, Gajeel," she questions with concern.

"N-no, I'm okay, it's just right."

Afterwards, he says thank you for the drink and leaves with his flying cat.


	2. Unsettled Feelings

**Beginning of Somethin' Special (GaLe)**

**Welcome back everyone! Another chapter is up of my new fan fiction story of Gajeel and Levy. Hopefully my little story will live up to everyone's expectations. REMINDER: I have never been good at my English class whatsoever, so if this is just complete crap, don't get mad and throw a whole bunch of crude reviews in my face, 'kay? By the way, my goal is at least a thousand words or more for this chapter and all the other ones that come later XD Anything else? Yup…**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. The rights go to the awesome manga artist and author, Hiro Mashima!**_

_Ch. 2 Unsettled Feelings_

**Gajeel's POV**

'Man, that just made me feel something that I never have before' I thought to myself while getting out of the shrimp's place. 'Hopefully I didn't scare her, now I'm worried' I think. Heading towards the guild, I open the doors and sit at the bar while ordering some dinner and a beer.

"Are you okay?" Lily asks me.

"I think so, I just felt a little uncomfortable. I don't understand these urges and feelings I have been feeling for the past month, cat," I reply.

"You sure you don't-"

"STOP, no I don't. I **absolutely don't**, last time I checked, my type was like bunny girl or Erza so back off on that subject." I say.

"'Kay, if that's what ya say."

We leave that conversation there. I eat and leave with Lily to home. On my way back, I notice a certain bluenette at the café looking like she was crying. 'Crap, did I really hurt her feelings?'

**Levy's POV**

(Starting off where when he left her house)

"Wait!" I yell.

He had already gotten out of the door.

"Seriously, what did I do? He was the one who wanted to help me carry my books home. Even then, I had him come into my home and gave him a beverage as a payment for his kindness. Then he just runs away from me like I have a disease? What the hell is wrong with him?" I mutter madly.

After conversing with myself, I decide I can't mope on it. Although, I have noticed that I have been feeling a little different towards him that my other guild members, like a way that is…romantically maybe? 'What is it?' I think. 'No, no, I would never think of him more than a friend would I? Now I'm not so sure.'

Later, I decided on what my feelings were and I think that I have come to a conclusion: **I'm in love with Gajeel Redfox.** 'Wow, just wow, Levy. You fell in love with a guy who barely shows any emotion. How could he ever return your feelings?' Honestly, I feel like such an idiot, but I can't just stay here to whine. Might as well cry it out somewhere I like to be, not that I don't like my house.

I head out to the café that I go for reading my romance novels since it is so relaxing there. Taking a book out from under my shoulder, its "Romeo and Juliet" by Shakespeare. During ordering my coffee, I remember making the coffee for Gajeel and me, and how he left fast afterwards. Tears start to well in my eyes, 'No Levy, don't cry at the register' I tell myself.

"Thank you!" I say to the cashier. After wiping my eyes, I head towards my favorite spot by the window.

Starting to read where I left off the night before, it's a part that reminds me of Gajeel and myself. We can't be together because he won't want it. He is basically emotionless, so I know that he will never accept it. Setting the book down, I start thinking about what I should do with this problematic crush of mine. 'Well, the most smart idea would be to just confess to him, but then he would probably say no. Therefore, my hopes and dreams would be crushed. Although, isn't that what I really need to hear so I can get over this?' I keep thinking these things. Every time, I feel like just breaking down and crying.

Sooner or later it happens, 'I don't think I will ever get over him. I love him. How can I just drop him?' I start crying. Luckily, nobody is around me so I'm not embarrassed. I just let it pour out, my problems within my tears of sadness. Laying my head on the table, I close my eyes and rest for a little while.

**Gajeel's POV**

'Yeah, she cried, I better go in' I think.

"Hey, Lily,"

"Yes, Gajeel?"

"Can you head home without me?"

"I guess, see you there then. Bye."

And with that, he's off in the air heading home. As for myself, I start walking towards the café that the shorty is in. 'Shouldn't I apologize? I don't know what to even do when I get in there. Agh, maybe I shouldn't go in' I keep conversing back and forth with myself. Then I just start walking there without realizing it.

Opening the door, I look around for Levy. 'I don't see her, where'd she go?' Turning left and right, I give up and am about to leave, but I see some blue hair in the corner of the café. Walking over to her, I hear her crying. '**Gulp**, I better be ready for this.'

"Uh, sh-shrimp? Are you okay?" I ask with concern.

"G-Gajeel?"

She turns her head, and she has tearstains on her cheeks. 'Her eyes are even swollen, did I hurt her that bad?' I think. She wipes her face, and looks at me, still looking very depressed.

"Hi, didn't think I would, **sniffs**, see you again tonight," she replies drearily.

"I guess not. Look, I didn't mean to make you that upset earlier. It's just that, I'm not even sure how to explain it other than that I wasn't feeling good, 'kay?" I say.

"I know, but it got me mad. Don't worry, I wasn't crying over that so it's fine. I-I need to get home, so I'm going to leave, okay?" She wipes her nose, and grabs the books and her latte.

"W-wait! Can I w-walk you home?" I stutter.

"Why not." She tries to put on a smile even though you can tell she's sad.

**I tried to get a lot of dialogue in this time. Writing is not as tough as I thought it would be hehe. Listening to j-pop right now, I feel happy! It's late and I need to sleep so I hope this is good enough for now! Btw thanks for my 3 followers to this story of mine ;3 Not sure if I got more, but if there are thank you, thank you. Going to go since I'm sleepy too. Enjoy GaLe lovers 3**

**-s.w.**


	3. GaLe Notes

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to the many people that favorited this fanfiction. I'm here to update you. I am going to be working on a new fanfiction for everybody. K-pop is my new fandom, so that will be a WIP. Thanks again for favoriting this, and don't unfavorite. I have the latest chapter as a WIP currently. Love you all…**

**-s.w.**


End file.
